une rencontre qui va changer sa vie
by alextemple
Summary: Une rencontre peut changer une vie et celle la va la chanbouler. Resumé merdique je sais mais c'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent. Rating M par prudence.
1. prologue

_Diclaimer__ : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient tout comme les perso de la fiction selle l'histoire m'appartiens._

_Stiles avait une vie tranquille, partagée entre son père le sheriff, son meilleur ami Scott, Lydia la fille dont il était amoureux depuis des années qui ne savait même pas qu'il existait et le lycée. Jusqu'au soir où scott se fit mordre par Peter Hale faisant de lui un loup-garou. Depuis ce jour Peter avait mordu 3 ados de plus : Isaac, Erika et Boyd pour agrandir sa meute et par la même occasion ses pouvoirs d'alpha. Depuis le jour où Peter Hale était entré dans la vie de Stiles, celui-ci l'aidait avec ses « louveteaux » à chaque pleine lune pour les empêcher de faire du mal à leur famille et aux gens de la ville. Une routine c'était installée dans la vie de Stiles : réveil, douche, lycée, entrainement de lacrosse, enfin il restait sur le banc et regardait-les exploits de Scott, Isaac et Boyd pour être plus précis, ensuite entrainement avec Peter pour apprendre à se défendre. _

_Jusqu'au jour où il y eu un nouvel alpha en ville Derek Hale : le neveu de Peter jusqu'alors inconnu au bataillon. L'arrivée de Derek chamboula la vie de Stiles bien plus qu'il ne l''admettra jamais même sous la torture._

_ceci n'est qu'un prologue j'aimerai que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez pour l'instant pour voir si je continu cette fic où si je l'arrete tout de suite._

_XOXO_


	2. les raisons de Derek

_Voici le premier chapitre réecrit qui explique les raisons du retour de Derek au près de son oncle. Enjoy!_

_ Quelques mois avant que Derek decide de repartir à Beacon Hill voir son oncle pour lui apprendre la nouvelle de la mort de sa soeur, Derek habitait avec Laura à Los Angeles. Ils avaient une grande maison, chacun un travail qui leur plaisait vraiment et une forêt sur leur propriété pour les jours de pleine lune._

**Ce soir là, où la vie de Derek bascula, à son travail Derek et ses collègues avaient organiser un pot de départ à la retraite pour stefan. Derek et tous ses collègues etaient cachés dans la salle de conférence pour lui faire une surprise quand Stefan rentra dans la salle tous le monde cria:**

**- surprise! **_  
_

**Derek se dirigea vers Stefan le sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant un paquet emballé avec un papier rouge et brillant, avec un beau noeud sur le dessus : **  
**- C'est de la part de nous tous!**  
**Stefan ouvrit le paquet et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Ses collègues lui avaient offert une bouteille de whisky avec son nom inscrit dessus.**  
**-Merci, merci beaucoup.**  
**Après que Stefan eut ouvert son cadeau, Derek sabra le champagne et servit tout le monde, puis pris son courage à deux mains, et alla voir Nata pour lui proposer un rendez-vous avec lui. Elle accepta volontiers car Derek lui plaisait vraiment. Une heure plus tard Derek dit au revoir à tout le monde et partit pour rentrer chez lui pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle de son futur rendez-vous avec Nata à sa soeur.**

**Il rentra tranquillement chez lui, il faisait sombre et Derek n'était éclairé que par les nombreuses étoile et la lune qui serait plaine dans quelques jours. Il était serein, et avait un sourire aux lèvres, à peine perceptible. Il avait le regard vague, une allure paisible.**

** Quand il arrive devant chez lui, il ouvrit le portail, chercha dans sa poche sa clef et la passa dans la serrure. La lourde porte de bois noires'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Derek tatonna sur le mur pour trouver l'interrupteur. Et la pièce s'éclaire...**

**Il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui mais ressentit immédiatement une vive inquiétude,** **une odeur de sang lui parvint depuis le salon. Il emprunta le long couloir menant au salon, celui-ci était maculé de sang. Des gens s'étaient violemment battu ici, c'était certain. Il marcha de plus en plus vite, inquiet pour sa soeur, qu'il savait à la maison. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du salon entrouverte, le souffle court, et prononça péniblement le nom de sa soeur. "L-Laura?". Pas de réponse, il poussa la porte et alluma la lumière. Le magnifique lustre en cristal que leur mère adorait éclaira alors une scène abominable. Il s'approcha doucement de ce qu'il espérait être une hallucination... Sa soeur gisait au sol, le corps violemment coupé en deux. Il compris immédiatement qu'il ne rêvait pas et qui était le responsable de ce carnage en effet il avait senti l'odeur du sang de Mark un loup-garou rivale qui habitait dans les environs quand il est rentré dans la maison. Mark avait toujours voulu devenir un alpha pour le pouvoir et le contrôle qu'il pourrait exercer sur les membres de sa meute et il y etait arriver en assassinant sa chere DuMoulin: Il resta immobile un instant et des larmes commencèrent à couler d'un coup sur ses joues sans qu'il ne les ait senti venir. Il avait l'esprit tellement embrouillé par le choc qu'il ne sut quoi faire d'autre que rester là à regarder le corps refroidissant. Puis inconsciemment, machinalement il se dirigea vers la cuisine et pris d'une rage soudaine il renversa la table où Laura avait mis la table en l'attendant, les casseroles qui etaient la cuisinière, et tous les autres objets qui lui tombaient sous la main. Fou de rage il finis par perdre connaissance au milieu de la cuisine enfin des restes de leur cuisine qu'il avait reduit en miettes...****  
**

**Quelques heures plus tard Derek se reveilla au milieu de ce qui fut autrefois sa cuisine qui était maintenant un tas de vaisselle cassée, de debris provenant des murs que Derek avait presque entierement detruis aveuglé par sa rage, et de morceaux de bois provenant de la table et des meubles. Premièrement Derek ne se souvenait pas pourquoi la cuisine était dans cet état ni pourquoi il s'était reveillé au beau milieu de ce carnage. Puis doucement l'odeur du sang arriva à ses narines lui rappelant les évènements de la veille en passant par la fête surprise à son travail jusqu'à la decouverte du corps de Laura. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et repartit dans le salon où se trouvaient les restes de sa soeu, il les mis dans un drap puis pris une pelle puis partit vers leur petit bois derriere chez eux. Il alla jusque l'endroit preferé de Laura près d'une petite source, posa delicatement les restes de Laura au sol et commenca à creuser. **  
**Une heure plus tard Derek finit de creuser, il posa sa pelle, sortit du trou qu'il avait creuser, pris le corps de Laura, le mis dans le trou et la recouvrit de terre, puis il alla ceuillir de l'aconit pour le mettre autour de la tombe de sa soeur. Il resta quelques instant encore sur la tombe de Laura et repartit vers leur maison. Là il prit un sac de sport, il y mis quelques affaires pour dire de ne pas rester plusieurs semaines avec les mêmes habits sur le dos et ensuite sortit sans se retourner de la maison où il avait passé tant de bons moments avec sa soeur, cette maison même où elle etait morte. Il entra dans sa voiture, mis le contact, ouvrit les vitres afin de pouvoir sentir les odeurs qui se trouvaient dehors et demarra cherchant l'odeur de Mark.**

**Il sillonna Los Angeles en long, en large et en travers plusieures fois avant de trouver l'odeur qu'il cherchait, en suivant l'odeur il comprit que Mark avait quitté la ville. Il decida quand même de continuer quitte à traverser tous les États-Unis s'il le fallait pour le retrouver et se venger.**

**Il se passa quelques semaines avant que Derek ne reussisse à retrouver la trace de Mark car celui-ci avait reussi à bien cacher son odeur pour se proteger de Derek, et pour avoir le temps de se créer une meute avant que Derek ne le retrouve. Quand Derek trouva enfin Mark, celui-ci avait une meute d'au moins une quinzaine de loups. Derek decida de les observer quelques temps car comme le dicton le dit la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Après presqu'un mois d'observation, Derek prit enfin une decision : il tuerait les loups de la meute de Mark qui se balladerai seul. Ainsi il put affaiblir l'alpha en supprimant tout d'abord une louve qui s'emblait fort proche de l'alpha qui rentrait chez elle toute seule en passant par la forêt. Il l'attaqua, elle se defendit quelque peu mais il reussit à se debarrasser d'elle en quelques coups bien placés car Mark soucieux de sa securité et de sa force avait transformé plusieurs betas mais avait négligé leur entrainement. Ce qui était une grosse erreur de sa part car ses betas ne ferraient jamais le poids contre Derek. Derek reussit grâce à cette erreur de l'alpha à tuer encore 6 loups de la meute. A chaque fois il laissait les corps bien en évidence apres les avoir coupés en deux pour faire passer un message à l'alpha. Pour lui dire qu'il etait le prochain sur la liste et qu'il ne lui echapperai pas, il le tuerait de la même facon que l'alpha l'avait fait avec Laura.**

**Apres 3 mois d'observation et de meurtres Derek passa à l'action et attaqua. Il attaqua l'alpha de front et comme Mark ne s'y attendait pas, Derek put lui lacérer le torse avec ses griffes qu'il avait sorties juste avant de lui sauter dessus.L'alpha se reprit tout de suite et envoya valser Derek contre un arbre qui se déracina sous l'impact. Fou de rage Derek revint sur l'alpha bien qu'il soit blessé à cause d'une branche qui l'avait transpercée qu'il réussit a enlever non sans sauta sur l'alpha et réussit à l'immobiliser à terre et à lui trancher la gorge d'un coup de griffe. Derek sentit toute la puissance de l'alpha circuler dans son corps et quand ses yeux se teintèrent de rouge il dit aux bêtas qui venaient d'arriver en sentant la mort de leur alpha:**

**-Je suis l'alpha maintenant, soummettez vous et entrez dans ma meute ou mourrez comme votre ancien alpha.**

**Tous les loups presents se soumirent à Derek pour former sa nouvelle meute et eviter de mourrir. Et comme Derek n'avait plus vraiment de famille et que la plupart des loups de sa meute avait sa famille en ville il decida de rester avec sa meute mais bien vite voir ses betas avec leurs famille attrista Derek qui pris la decision de rendre visite à son oncle à Beacon Hills la ville de son enfance pour lui faire part de la mort de Laura et de son assassin.**

Désolée pour mes lectrices et lecteurs si il y en a mais pas encore de stiles mais rassurez vous il sera dans le prochain chapitre.

Sinon une petite review pour donner votre avis.

Et biensur un grand merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyer des review pour que je continus cette fic merci à tous.

XOXO


End file.
